Written in the Stars
by Mystic8668
Summary: Isabel went away two years ago, and now she’s back to make amends. I/A


Written in the Stars  
  
Summary: Isabel went away two years ago, and now she's back to make amends. I/A  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Roswell and all the characters don't belong to me. Never have never will.  
  
She stood outside the diner that she'd been to so many times before. This time was so much more important. She was there to see the one she'd left behind. Her long blonde hair blowing in her face she tucked it behind her ears. She couldn't remember a time when Roswell had ever been this cold. Hugging her jacket to her body she made her way inside, against the wind.  
  
"Hello Alex." She said suddenly not wanting to be there, dreading the day she was hatched like he had so many times before.  
  
"It's been a long time." He said hoping she would be staying. It was evident in his voice.  
  
"It's been too long," Pausing she continued hesitantly, 'I've come back here to make amends."  
  
"To make amends for your mistakes, huh? I would never guess you even cared. Two years without a letter or a phone call does that to a person." He said bitterly, then his demeanor softened, "We've missed you around here you know. I've missed you."  
  
"I know you have." Isabel replied, not wanting to meet his gentle gaze. For two years she had been gone, and for two years every night she cried herself to sleep thinking of the life she had left behind.  
  
"Tell me one thing." He said staring at her hoping to see a flicker of anything, any emotion, in her big brown eyes. He used to tell her that they were her best attribute if you looked at them long enough you could see into her soul. She would laugh at him and tell him to stop thinking so much.  
  
"Anything, you know that." Finally, giving up her eyes met his, and for once she saw into his soul. All the hurt and the pain that she knew she could relate to, but liked to keep up her ice queen act.  
  
"Why did you leave?" His voice shook slightly, unaware that she noticed. Running his hand through his hair he stared down at his shoes awkwardly. Why did she leave? It was the question he'd asked himself a million times before, telling himself the reason, he never though he was good enough.  
  
"I'm sorry, Alex. I'm so sorry." She said through her sad eyes that hid two years of mistakes. She never wanted to hurt him like this. Isabel never wanted to hurt any of them the way that she had.  
  
He looked at her intensely, his eyes urging her to continue. He needed a decent reason, and she needed closure. They were two lost souls in need, without realizing the real thing they need was standing right in front of each other.  
  
"I." She began she couldn't quite get the words to come out. Isabel had stood in front of the mirror in her hotel room, talking to herself, forming what she was going to say to him, but now she had no idea where to start, nor where to end.  
  
"I decided to go to college. You know graduate early and everything, so I did. I tried to keep it secret, so no one would find out until the day I was leaving. Everyone was oblivious and I was glad. Max and Michael they thought that they were my boss. They found out one day and told me I wasn't going anywhere," Pausing she looked at him. He had his eyes still on her; she couldn't read him the way she used to.  
  
"So that night I talked to my mom. She said I could go as soon as I graduated." He stopped her and spoke, "Where did you go?" Probably somewhere with lots of guys better than you. A place where everyone was happy twenty four seven and there was no teenage angst. He told Maria that once and she said apparently she didn't go to visit Dawson at the creek.  
  
"Pennsylvania. I went to Gannon University. It's in a small town, but it's bigger than Roswell. I stayed with these two girls I met there right on the lake. Lake Erie, it's really nice in the summer. "She smiled remembering her two friends. They had been so great to her when she first came. Isabel had been so confused and lonely. They befriended her, and never asked questions that she didn't want to answer.  
  
"What were their names?" Alex asked trying to put a little input into the conversation.  
  
"Amber and Melissandra were their names. Amber was kind of like Maria, except sort of bipolar. Melissandra was like Liz, in love with science, and some boy named Zack who we went to school with." She unzipped her jacket and sat on the stool next to him at the counter. She remembered a time when Alex had closed for Liz once while she went out with Max. Isabel thought they were just going to close then see each other the next day, but Alex decided they were going to spend the night. They slept in the booths and Liz nearly screamed and woke up her parents when she came in and saw them lying on the tables.  
  
"Isabel.I don't really need to know about your excursions in Pennsylvania." He said spun around in his chair so he was facing her, "You needed to be away. We all need to be away sometimes."  
  
She looked at him questioningly. He could just forgive and forget like that? No wonder she loved him so much, she thought. Alex Whitman was fantastic, and she was stupid to leave him, "I'm sorry."  
  
"You really don't need to apologize, Izzy." He looked into her eyes and smiled a smile of pure happiness. Happiness she was back and happiness they could start all over again.  
  
"Yes I do." She began and he cut her off with his lips. At first she had to blink again and touch the back of his head to make sure he wasn't burning up and that he as real. He opened his eyes and looked into hers, breaking away.  
  
"I can still see into your soul you know." He said laughing slightly. Alex wasn't joking either he could feel her emotions, when he looked into them, and she could feel his, like they were complete.  
  
"You think too much!" She replied like the fond memory they had both seemed to have forgotten.  
  
"We can start again you know." He said to her the utmost seriousness present in his tone of voice. They could start over again, and they would start together.  
  
"Yes we can." She said taking his hand in hers. It was a silent promise with no need to be spoken. It was written in the stars and they both knew it. They'd known since she had left and it was just cemented when she returned.  
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
